Cruel Intentions
by Alania Black
Summary: 11 OCAUHPSM: BZRL. Draco bets Blaise that he couldn’t seduce the new DADA Professor. Blaise bets he could have Remus in his bed by Halloween. The stakes are high and they have everything to lose...


This is part 11 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. Blaise Zabini.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, AU, cruelty to Teachers, Teacher/Student relations (DO NOT try this at home, kids!) and lots of Slytherin behaviour. Nasty Death Eaters and threesomes as well.

DISCLAIMER: As with many things in this world, I own it not. "My Love Is Like A Red, Red Rose" belongs to Mr. Robert Burns and "Harry Potter" and all associated products belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling.

SUMMARY: #11; OCAUHPSM: BZ/RL. Draco bets Blaise that he couldn't seduce the new DADA Professor. Blaise bets he could have Remus in his bed by Halloween. The stakes are high and they have everything to lose...

NOTE: This is an AU, where Lord Voldemort does not rise again, but his Death Eaters are going around and killing people still.

I always feel awkward when I'm writing about Remus and Severus, because I know them by their first names, yet I often have to call them "Lupin".

Also _/This is Draco/ _ and **:This is Blaise.:**.

Cruel Intentions.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting in the back of the first Defense lesson of their Seventh Year, awaiting the arrival of the newly returned Professor Lupin. Draco smirked at Blaise as Professor Lupin - looking a lot healthier and less shabby than he remembered - entered the class. Draco noticed Blaise's eyes were immediately drawn to the Teacher, and he smirked, sending him a note through their enchanted parchment (which transfers what one person writes to the other person's parchment).

_/You're drooling./_

**:I am not:**

_/I thought you got over your little crush in third year./_

**:Please! Look at him, he's still so gorgeous, and he's still got all the same cuteness about him.:**

_/Yeah, but unfortunately, he's a teacher. You'll never get him./_

**:Come on Drake, I could have him by Halloween if I wanted:**

_/Really? Care to make this interesting/_

**:Standard bet, standard rules:**

_/Yep. If you win, I get custody of Colin, though./_

**:If I win, I'll have my hands full of gorgeous Werewolf. I won't _need_ Colin anymore. It's a deal.:**

_/I'll be sure to tell him you said that. Well, good luck/_

: :

Before beginning his task, Blaise went to the Library to research Werewolves, to see if there was anything useful. Unfortunately, aside from heightened senses and a slightly higher sexual appetite (and a deep love of chocolate), there was nothing really useful in the books.

Blaise decided to go about seducing Remus the old fashioned way. The following Friday - as they had lessons on a Monday before lunch and last thing on a Friday - Blaise left Remus a box of his favourite chocolates (information gleaned from an over-eager Colin Creevy.) with a single red rose on top. He knew it was horribly clichéd, but this way his intentions would come across loud and clear. He didn't, of course, sign it, leaving Remus flustered and embarrassed with no one to blame.

The next day, Blaise sent Colin an Owl, telling him to meet him behind the Tapestry of Elrond the Eegit (A Scottish Goblin renowned as being the most idiotic leader in the Scottish Rebellion of 1468.) on the fourth Floor.

Blaise loved Colin - he was so eager to please and could find out practically _anything _you wanted to know within the school. Blaise and Draco had seduced innocent little Colin two years ago, when he had been a lowly Fourth Year (and still the same age as Draco). He had been ridiculously easy to seduce - they had asked him if he'd take pictures of them, flattered and flirted a bit and within three hours Colin left, no longer a virgin. They had used him for his information at first while he used them for flattery and sex (neither of which he got from Gryffindors), but soon they grew to have a soft spot for Colin, and somehow he stayed while numerous lovers of both genders came and went. He was the only sexual link between Blaise and Draco, the two Slytherins occasionally engaging in a little threesome with each other, but more often than not it was one-on-one with Colin, both of them more than willing to share.

Colin also, Blaise remembered, already feeling flushes of arousal before he'd even met with Colin, had a mouth like a hoover and an arse... well, there were a lot of reasons Blaise kept Colin around, and not all of them involved his information-gleaning talents. When Colin arrived, bright eyed and on time, as always, Blaise immediately began working on him. A light touch, a little smile and a couple of very satisfying blowjobs and Colin was his. Remus' favorite poem was delivered to him the next day as Colin passed him in the Common Room, heading to Draco's room.

Oh the last lesson the following Friday, Blaise was once again happily ensconced in his back-row seat, watching Remus squirm at yet another gift. This one was a Scroll of Parchment with an elegant Calligraphised copy of Remus' favorite poem, handwritten by Blaise. The writing was all in black, although it gleamed silver in the right light (apparently, Werewolves loved silver, they were just allergic to it). It also had trailing Ivy up the sides. It was obviously Slytherin, showing Blaise's personality through Remus' poetry. It was tied with a silver-colored ribbon, which also attached another red rose to it.

The following Sunday would be the Full Moon, and Blaise knew Remus would be more receptive to him then. In class that Friday, he left a copy of Remus' favorite book (_how_ Colin knew not only Remus' favorite book, but also that his own copy had fallen apart, Blaise didn't know) along with his signature red rose on the desk. Blaise then took his seat, ready for class. He delighted, when Remus entered, in the blush that he could, even now, elict from the flustered Werewolf.

That day, after class, Blaise remained behind to ask Remus a question on the Unforgivables, which was the Topic they were covering right now.

"Umm, Sir? I was wondering if you could help me, there were just a few things I didn't understand from class today and I wanted to get it cleared up."

"Well, I have to oversee a Detention now, but if you'd like, you can come to my Office after dinner and I'd be happy to help."

"Certainly Sir, I'll be there as soon as dinner is finished."

Before dinner, Blaise dropped his bag and robes off at the Dorms, and went only wearing his Slytherin shirt, black trousers and his green and silver striped tie, which he loosened considerably. He ate quickly, glad Remus was still overseeing that detention and wouldn't be along until near the end of the dinner time. He quickly left, signaling Colin to follow, and he spent the next half an hour before going to Remus' office making out with the younger boy. His brown hair was messy and his skin had a light flush to it. His lips were slightly red and swollen. In all, he looked like some kind of Slytherin slut, and Remus immediately looked away, blushing slightly, when he opened the door.

"Come in, please. Why don't you sit and tell me the problem?" Blaise sat, examining the room. It was a smallish room, which doubled as an Office and a living room. There was a kitchenette behind him, and two doors - to the bedroom and the bathroom, probably. Remus had framed the poem and it now hung above the fireplace. The rose was in a little vase on the coffee table, and the book was sitting next to it, obviously hurriedly placed when he'd answered the door to Blaise. Aside from this, nothing really stood out for Blaise in the room - a few bookshelves, stacks of parchment (their class essays, probably) and writing utensils on the desk, waiting for an appropriate time to be marked. Everything obviously had its place, even if it looked messy to the outside observer. Blaise recognized this method of storage very well, it was the same as his own. He smiled slightly at that thought.

He quickly drew himself back to the conversation, and began explaining himself.

"Well, Sir, you said that only powerful Wizards with a lot of hate could use an Unforgivable successfully."

"Yes?"

"But, what about not-so-powerful Wizards? Like, Voldemort's Death Eaters, some of them are really weak and pathetic, and they can cast them."

"The Death Eaters, while being weak-willed and a bit stupid, are mostly powerful Wizards, Blaise."

"Not all of them, like Pettigrew! He's really weak, I'm surprised he's not a Squib, and I've seen him cast them!" Remus' eyes narrowed slightly, and his hand slipped off the desk.

"You've _seen_ Peter Pettigrew cast an Unforgivable?" Blaise had started shaking slightly, memories long-buried rising unbidden to the surface. Draco was the only one who knew, but Remus... something was telling Blaise to trust Remus.

"It... It was mostly the Lestranges, but I saw him cast them, as well. I... It happened about two years ago, during the Summer Holiday before Fifth Year. There had been rumors circulating, about how Voldemort was furious about something that had failed. There was a mass break-out from Azkaban, remember? And lots of people were being harassed, "Join us or die" type of thing. Most people weren't killed, but there were about ten people murdered by Death Eaters for not joining - those were the ones that Voldemort _really_ wanted, with money and connections.

I'd been at Draco's house that night, you know. His father had just been arrested and put in Azkaban for Death Eater related activities, and he was in a constant black mood. I got so pissed off with him that I went home early. When I Flooed in, though... I heard Sara scream, and I hid and tried to see her. She was really quite, people were worried because she was so quiet for a six-year-old. Something must have been really wrong for her to scream. And then I heard it, my father was shouting and my mother was screaming as well, and there was this maniacal laughter. And I could see it, but I... I just froze up, you know. And I stood there in the doorway and watched as that Lestrange woman Crucio'd my little sister to death. And then, they turned on my mum, and... and it was awful, and I couldn't move, or get help, I had no idea who to go to, and Sara was lying in a pool of her own blood, and I could see Pettigrew laughing and hurting my mum and then he... he Avada'd her, and they turned on my dad. I... I didn't stay to watch, there were noises outside and I knew they'd find me so I Floo'd back to Draco's house. I found out later that my dad had been killed by them when they heard the noises, and they then left. No one knew who had done it.

Draco really helped me, you know. We said I'd been at his house the entire time, and he was the only one who knew... I didn't want to deal with it, the... the strange looks, the councelling, any of it. I wanted to just pretend it had never happened, that I'd last seen Sara when she hugged me goodbye that morning. Because if I'd been there... then it was my fault, because I could have stopped it. I could have gotten someone, but I didn't, I just... froze up, and let them kill my entire family." Blaise realized vaguely that he was crying, and that Remus had his arms wrapped around him. He pressed himself into Remus' chest, listening as Remus began telling him his own tale, about childhood friends, children, betrayal and death. He was told a story about James and Lily, about Harry Potter, about a man called Sirius, who was still apparently on the run for crimes he didn't commit and half of a lifetime of loneliness and grief.

When Blaise made his way back to the Common Room, he felt both drained and at the same time better and more free than he had for nearly two years. Draco was waiting up for him, and Blaise briefly told him about the meeting, omitting Remus' story, not knowing how he'd feel if Blaise went and told everyone he knew about something so personal. Afterwards, he went straight to bed, still tired. He missed sad and jealous eyes that followed his progression.

: :

It wasn't until the next day that Blaise realized it was now October, and he had less than a month to seduce Remus. He was slightly stumped for a gift, until he remembered the solitary rose in the vase on the desk, probably dead now, like all of its predecessors.

Remus entered the classroom the following Friday to find a delicate crystal rose sitting on his desk, complete with red petals. It had a note with it, simply saying "This one will never wilt or die." He knew Remus would understand both the surface meaning, as well as the deeper connotations of the statement. He was asked to remain behind after the lesson, and followed Remus quietly back to his rooms. He smiled, delighted, when Remus gently placed the rose next to the windowsill. It fractured the light that passed through it, casting little shards of lights on the floor.

"That's a lovely rose, Sir. Who gave it to you?" He asked politely. Remus blushed slightly.

"I don't actually know, but it's beautiful, isn't it. I think it's a Slytherin, though."

"Oh, why?"

"I... it's just the impression I got, really. It's difficult to explain. Anyway, that's not important right now. I just, I wanted to say, after last week, that if you ever need anyone to talk to and Mr. Malfoy isn't enough, or he's busy, then I'm here to listen, if you want."

"I appreciate that, Sir, but I already said I didn't want to "talk about my feelings" with a Teacher. No offense to you, or anything, I just don't think telling someone will make the image of my sister writhing and screaming in agony any easier to handle."

"Then don't talk to Professor Lupin, talk to Remus. Your... friend, if you'll have me." Blaise smiled.

"I... think that will be acceptable. So, tell me more about your mystery Slytherin, Remus." Remus laughed at the impish look in Blaise's eyes, but picked up the conversation anyway.

: :

When Remus came into his classroom the following Friday, he expected many things. He did _not_ expect to find a rose standing on its own on his desk, reciting a rendition of "My Love Is Like A Red, Red Rose." In a high pitched, squeaky voice that sounded more like a House Elf than anything remotely romantic. Remus blushed but laughed, banishing the rose to his rooms before he could be any more embarrassed. Just as it was leaving the room, the line "As fair art thou, my bonnie lass" resounded through the room to a chorus of laughter. Remus found himself smiling through the rest of the class and Blaise congratulated himself on a gift well though out. He'd have to thank that Dobby for the voice later. Maybe he'd buy him a pair of socks...

Blaise went to Remus' rooms that evening, as was becoming a (rather enjoyable) routine. He knew, however, the minute Remus opened the door, that something was wrong. Remus immediately made a cup of tea for them both, his shoulders tense and his entire body language screaming "leave me alone". Blaise stopped his hand as he reached for the kettle.

"Remus? What's wrong?" Remus turned around and looked into worried brown eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy stayed behind after our lesson today. He had something rather interesting to tell me about you. He seemed to think you and he had made some sort of a bet that you would seduce me by Halloween." Remus was frowning, and had moved himself away from Blaise. He turned to look at Blaise, noticing the way he paled and his fists clenched angrily. Blaise growled and sat down, burying his head in his hands.

"Bastard." He growled into his hands. Remus sat down across from him.

"Blaise? Was... was he telling the truth?" Remus asked hesitantly, as though knowing he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes." Blaise moaned. Remus stood up angrily.

"Then, could you just... just leave? I won't punish you for this little stunt, and I won't bring it up again, although if I find out you're doing this to anyone else, I will punish you severely." Remus made his way to the door, but Blaise jumped up, stepping in his way.

"No! Remus... please listen to me. You have to let me explain, this isn't what you think. Please, Remus." Blaise begged, looking into his eyes. Remus swallowed hard at the memories of the delicate young man he'd help as he cried - the young man he'd thought he could fall for so easily.

"Fine, you have five minutes and then you're out of here." He growled. Blaise nodded sadly, and sat down again. Remus sat down warily across from him.

"You... I'm not sure where to start, really. I suppose I should explain the rules, first? Okay, this is a standard bet, something we made up in our Second Year. Basically, if I seduced you - that means if we were to French Kiss - then I would win and I would have a Sickle. If, by Halloween, we hadn't French Kissed, then he'd win, and I'd owe him the Sickle.

This... I know this sounds cruel or inhumane or something, but it's not. It's just... Draco knew I was attracted to you, and he said that I'd never get you because you were a Teacher, and I said I could seduce you anyway, and he said "care to make it interesting". It... it gives me a timeframe, like a deadline. With our pride at stake, we're more likely to try harder, and succeed in getting the person we want. If he hadn't made that bet, I probably wouldn't have worked up the courage to try and seduce you, and I really do want a relationship with you. Admittedly, the idea of being celibate for nine months is a bit depressing, but I'm more than willing to do it if it means I get you in the end."

"What? You want me? _Celibate_?"

"Celibate, no sex. You're a teacher and I'm a Student. Us meeting like this, kissing on occasion, making it known that we belong to each other is perfectly alright, but we won't have sex until I am no longer your Student and you won't be fired for Teacher/Student relationships. And, if I'm with you, I won't be sleeping with anyone else, will I? Admittedly, I'm going to miss Colin, and I'd probably have one last time with him and Draco to say goodbye, but that's a special circumstance." Remus just stared at him.

"Let me see if I understand this; Draco bet you a Sickle -."

"Which he probably wouldn't have paid me anyway."

"Which probably wouldn't be paid, to get me to kiss you by Halloween, because you're too much of a coward to ask me out on your own steam. And you intend to be celibate for the next nine months while you're with me until you Graduate, but first you're going to have a threesome with your best friend and some boy called _Colin_."

"Yes."

"Who's Colin?"

"Colin Creevy, Gryffindor Sixth Year. He's kind of mine and Draco's love-slave. We get fantastic sex and lots of information - he's the one who got that information for me about you - and he gets fantastic sex, as well as lots of love and attention from two sexy guys and models for as many pictures as he possibly wants. It's a system that's worked for two years now."

"Oh Gods, explain this to me. You and Colin are..."

"Colin and I sleep together sometimes - although since the bet it's been limited to blowjobs - Colin and Draco sleep together a lot, and Colin, Draco and I sometimes have threesomes. When we're seeing someone else, we only have blowjobs with Colin. If we get into a serious relationship, all three of us understand that the person in the relationship then becomes nothing more than a friend. This is so far the first serious relationship any of us have considered, although I think, I _hope_, that once I leave, Colin and Draco will become serious, since I know they love each other. But, the three of us have been lovers through two years and numerous relationships, so I hope you understand that I will want to say goodbye to them properly if you agree to be mine."

"I need a drink." Remus said, pouring himself a liberal helping of Firewhiskey. He really wished he wasn't a Werewolf sometimes, the curse mad it near impossible for him to get drunk. Blaise sat beside him and rubbed his back gently.

"I know this is hard to understand, but I just want you to know, I love you, and I'm serious about being in a relationship with you. The bet was nothing serious, it's just basically Draco's way of showing me support. And Draco and Colin, they're my friends, my _best_ friends, although most people would tell you we hated Colin, because he's a Gryffindor. We just... we like to show our feelings for one another in a much more physical way than most." Remus was staring at him, looking stunned. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed him, deepening it almost immediately. When they broke apart, he murmured against his lips.

"Go and tell Draco you won, say your goodbyes and then come back tomorrow and we'll see about a relationship." Blaise smiled and kissed him one last time, before jumping up, grinning happily.

"Oh, Remus, you won't regret this!" Blaise cried, before running out to look for Draco. Once he'd murdered his best friend, he'd tell him the good news and then tell him to get his arse in gear and get serious with Colin.

In the morning, though. He wanted to say goodbye tonight, after all.

A/N: Okay, this mutated completely beyond my control and... and turned into a sweet threesome sex thing with all sorts of weird bits. I like it though!


End file.
